


Scratching an Itch

by firedup



Series: Gaining Life [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jesse is a Good Boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedup/pseuds/firedup
Summary: Jesse is only too happy to take care of Hanzo's needs. Every single one of them.





	Scratching an Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I've fallen into this ship and I can't get up >.<

Jesse has been biting his lip watching Hanzo all through the post-mission debrief. Has been biting it to keep from laughing, to be exact. His archer, normally the epitome of control and the last person prone to bouts of fidgeting, is... fidgeting, crossing and re-crossing his arms and trying to surreptitiously scratch his back on the backrest of his chair while pretending to listen attentively to Winston droning on over his notes and getting lost in way too many details. Jesse has given up on listening a while ago. He knows what went on and what went wrong, what worked well and the things they'll have to improve on. He's done this routine far too many times to even attempt to keep count.

 

Plus, watching Hanzo trying and failing to be subtle about how badly he wants to be anywhere else but in this room is far more fun.

 

When the meeting finally ends, Hanzo is one of the first out the door. Jesse almost has to jog to catch up with him, and does so only in front of the door to Hanzo's room, placing his hand in the middle of the archer's back, beneath the shoulder blades, and giving a little rub. It's a testament to how far they've come that Hanzo does not flinch, or withdraw, or try to break his arm. Instead, he goes very still, tensing in a subtle way very reminiscent of a dog when you finally find that one good scratching spot.

 

"It's always where you can't reach, huh?", Jesse chuckles. Hanzo gives a little hum in response that's part annoyance at having been so obvious, but mostly relief. His eyes slip closed with it and it's way too endearing, making Jesse's heart do all manner of funky things. Lord help him, he really has it _bad_.

 

"Wanna go inside so I can take care of that problem properly?", he suggests, not even lewdly, but Hanzo's eye-roll is still obvious even with closed lids. Still, he taps in the security code and when the door hisses open, pulls Jesse inside by the front of his shirt. Having reached the "two living spaces merging organically into one" state of their relationship, Jesse is very familiar with that room by now and has even left something like a mark of ownership on it and, by extension, the man who lives here, in the form of clutter. A pack of cigarillos and a lighter here, a couple bullets in a coffee mug there, toothbrush over the tiny sink in the corner, that kinda thing. Bits of clothing, too, and he's found that the aforementioned relationship status means very often searching for items in one room that he forgot in the other (him more often than Hanzo, because Hanzo knows how to keep track of his stuff somehow), or being bombarded with dirty jeans and sweaty shirts that won't make their own way out of Hanzo's room and down to the washing machines, because Hanzo's Not Doing His Laundry.

 

Anyway, he knows the house rules, so to speak, which include taking off his boots at the door. In sock-feet, he flops down on the bed, Hanzo taking a bit longer with these ridiculous metal contraptions of his, but then his archer is back in his arms, and Jesse immediately seeks out the spot he found earlier to dig his fingers in and scratch in slowly widening circles. His reward is: a dangerous, lethal archer-assassin who goes instantly boneless on top of him and sighs in sheer relief. Keeping from laughing has never been harder. A good thing they're alone in here, or Hana would have another entry for her Overwatch chat channel. "That bad, huh?"

 

Hanzo grumbles. "Nearly enough to drive me mad. ... a little more to the left...". Jesse obliges, unable to keep in his giggles as his boyfriend practically melts on top of him, then yelps when a finger pokes him, hard, in the side.

 

"Stop laughing!".

 

"Ouch! Hey, c'mon now.... you're so damn cute like this...".

 

"I'm not. Cute.". Hanzo lifts his head to glare at him. If he had thought to make a point, it goes straight out the window when Jesse sees his flushed cheeks and tousled hair, and throws his head back, laughing out loud.

 

With a sigh, Hanzo plops his chin down on the cowboy's still-heaving chest. "Why do I put up with you....?".

 

"Mhhhh, because I give the best damn back scratches in history?". Almost recovered now, Jesse sets out to prove that statement. Success is immediate.

 

"Exclusively because of that.", Hanzo tries to grouse; trying being the operative word. Half-delirious-with-pleasure, stretched-out-like-a-cat-in-the-sun grousing is not very convincing, as a rule. Chuckling, Jesse brushes a kiss across his archer's temple, savours the low hum he gets in response.

 

There's just something about moments like these that even hot, filthy sex can't beat. He knows that because they've been there. Hot sex just takes lust, but this right here? That takes so much more.

 

He's gotten really fond of this kind of 'more'.

 

And when, a quarter-hour later, he finds that Hanzo has gone and fallen asleep on him, he's only too happy to play pillow until he wakes up again.

 


End file.
